einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Jobasio Hootzal
Appearance At character creation Of middling height, pale-skinned and lean to the point of gauntness, Jobasio's only major similarities to his unknown half-brother Charro are his jet-black hair, piercing green eyes and a certain resemblance of facial features. Where Charro was overbearing and prideful in manner, Jobasio is far more reserved, furtive and wary in his expressions. He still has the smug self-assurance of the Hootzal line, however... Current (Out of Armor) He wears an eyepatch similar to one a pirate might wear. Underneath it is an installed CamEye, though his other eye is normal. Current (In Armor) A man in a standard MCP-I and a Civic Defender's longcoat, with a hot pink cast on one arm. He has a cutlass sword sheathed at his side. He wields a gauss rifle named "Whig", who is painted blue and wearing a dress. Personal information When then-governor Garlack Hootzal (at that time lacking any legitimate children) discovered one of his many good-looking serving maids had become pregant from his illicit, extramarital romping, he simply took his usual course of action and had her sent away to one of the outlying worlds in the sector, supplied with some menial job and enough money to supposedly support her child. Jobasio was born into a hard life on an industrial world, and spent his childhood in a shoddy metal shack with his mother in the sprawling shanty town around the walls of a factory. He was put to work there, same as any other, manning the machines used to assemble vehicles and press jam jars due to his lack of physical strength. His mother, Lyllen, who was losing her eyesight to her own job at a sewing bench, fully intended to keep the boy's origins a secret from him until one fateful day when she began drowning her sorrows in liquor. As she descended into alchoholism, she couldn't help but spill the beans to the shocked Jobasio, who swiftly developed a dark hatred for those who had stolen his legacy from him. He had always known he was meant for better things than this life of slavery at the factory. He didn't see any possible means to change his fate, though, and so he settled into his miserable life. He grew more and more distant from his fellow workers, becoming introverted and amusing himself by crafting small gadgets and basic robots from the spare parts discarded from the factory machines. He also wrote several cheap datapads worth of sappy poetry and violent, cathartic re-writes of classic children's tales, signing them as Jobasio von Hootzal. In fact, he adopted the name exclusively from then on, abandoning his mother's surname of Elm. When he was three years of age, his mother learned of the birth of Garlack Hootzal's first legitimate heir- Charro. Years later, Jobasio would come to understand this and hated the half-brother he had never met with a passion. When, around his 21st birthday, he saw the broadcast of his father's execution and his brother's unusual fate, the hate-filled young man rejoiced. Yes! Now he was the heir to his cruel father's fortunes! He would finally get out of here! He composed several long-winded messages to the Magisters to this effect, and borrowed his mother's meagre savings to fund his trip to planet Hootzal. On his way to the spaceport, however, he was confronted by agents of the Magistration. They didn't want another Hootzal maniac ruling a sector. They decided to deal with this illegitemate upstart in the same way they had the ex-Governor's true heir- chuck 'em in the HMRC and forget about him. He was dragged, kicking and screaming useless threats, into a stasis pod... Attributes Robot body. Inventory Armor *MCP-I *Civic Defender's longcoat * Hot pink colored cast on one arm Implants *CamEyes Implant (One installed in human body, one installed in robot body) *Enhanced Mobility Feet Weapons *Gauss Rifle (twice as powerful, painted blue, wearing dress) note: wat. *3 frag grenades *EMP Grenade *Cutlass (sword, not CutLas) *throwing dart(s) * Nyars artifact: The Twitchblade (alien throwing star) Other crap *sheet of paper *sunglasses *pack of gum * Pile of random clothes and shoes *Human body (regenerating in stasis)(Has 1 cameye installed) *Strange, square hat *10 tokens Mission history Last Levelup: Mission 24 Mission 8 Mission 11 Mission 15 Mission 20 Gyromitra (rescue) * +1 Fate Mission 22 * +4 Fate, +4 Aux. Less points due temp death. Mission 24 *+5 dex, +1 aux, +4 con Mission 27